


The Defloration of Smaug

by odduck



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odduck/pseuds/odduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo discover just how skillful a dragon's split tongue really is. Thorin claims the dragon as his own and Bard gets a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defloration of Smaug

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally dragon/dwarf/hobbit sex, as explicit as you could possibly want it.  
> It was inspired by a web comic, which you can see by opening the link on the first few words.  
> Also, I got the idea for the tongue sex somewhere in here. I wish I could remember which fic, but I've read so much lately. Before I found this site, the words "dragon cock" had never entered my mind.

“[Let him go. It’s me you want.](http://i.imgur.com/J5uZGeo.jpg)” Thorin’s voice bellowed in the gold filled hall.

“Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, you offer yourself to me freely?”, Smaug slithered while he held the hobbit tight in his grasp. He loved the warm sensation the little one was causing in his right paw, and he was resting one of his talons on the creature’s Adam’s apple. The sharp and extremely sensitive tip of Smaug’s talon was currently rubbing the hobbit's neck stubble. Bilbo was terrified that the sharp claw could pierce his throat even accidentally, so he couldn’t stop himself from swallowing repeatedly, despite his dry mouth. The motion was getting the dragon even more excited.

Thorin dropped his sword and unbuckled his belt, throwing the golden buckle over Smaug’s treasure of gold coins. The dwarf’s leather pants dropped to his ankles, revealing a massive and hairy horn and sack. The sight was lovely, but it was the noise of gold falling on gold that proved too much for the dragon. It was quickly followed by a much louder noise, made by coins displaced by the dragon’s growing erection. Smaug’s tool was the size of an Ent’s trunk, but it remained completely submerged in the quicksand of gold coins.

Bilbo had an erection as well, but his was mostly caused by fear. The hobbit was hoping it would go unnoticed by the dragon, but as soon as he tried to wiggle himself to hide it, he felt the sharp tip of another talon tracing over the erection in his pants. The gentle motion of the dragon made him realize his sharp talons were anything but clumsy. Despite his pulse going down and his receding fear, he felt his erection continue to grow.

Smaug moved his paw, allowing the hobbit to take in the sight of the bottomless Thorin, and felt the little creature’s erection violently move inside his pants.

“What if I want both? Would you share me, Thorin Oakenshield, with your little friend?”

“You are my birthright, Smaug, and I want you all to myself.” Thorin coldly replied.

“Certainly, but if you want the halfling to live, you might show a little bit of flexibility...”

Thorin’s thick member began to twitch and slowly rise at the idea of Bilbo joining him and Smaug. The dragon felt his fire belly rumbling and started to move towards Thorin, dragging his erection under the gold. He slowly placed Bilbo next to Thorin and used the sharp tip of his talon to cut off the halfling's belt in a swift motion.

The hobbit’s trousers quickly fell, revealing his smaller and thinner shaft, and balls bigger than the dwarf’s. Thorin licked his lips as he groped Bilbo’s balls with his eyes and wondered how they would taste in his mouth. But his growing lust for the hobbit had no place here, this was the moment he had waited for his entire life and he was going to focus on _his_ dragon.

“Now, then...” Smaug slithered. “How shall we start? Maybe you’d like to give the halfling a little kiss, King under the Mountain...”

Thorin found the voice so smooth and pleasurable that he couldn't help but obey. He only had to take one step to get within touching distance of Bilbo and he found himself completely hard by the time his lips met the hobbit’s and their erections gently touched as well. The moment was electrifying for both the dwarf and the halfling and caused their cocks to harden even more.

Bilbo lost himself completely in the kiss and the sweet scent of the dwarf’s beard. Thorin felt him shivering and ended the kiss, looking deeply into the hobbit’s eyes.

“Are you willing, my friend? By my beard and honor, I would never touch a living creature that didn’t desire it!”

“Enough with the pillow talk”, Smaug boomed before Bilbo had time to respond. “The little one is very willing and ready. I felt it myself.”

“Disrobe yourselves and get ready”, the dragon continued as he darted his split tongue forward. Each side narrowed down to the width of a human shaft and the giant reptile could move them independently. One of the soft and moist tips coiled around the two erect cocks, fully bringing them together and causing moans of intense pleasure from both the dwarf and the hobbit.

Smaug used the other tip of his tongue to caress Thorin’s beard. Despite being so long, his tongue was extremely sensitive and Smaug could feel every hair on the dwarf’s beard. He felt Thorin shake with pleasure at his touch and then gently wiggled his tongue down the King’s shirt, feeling the furry skin beneath it. He helped Thorin remove his shirt and quickly ripped off the hobbit's remaining clothes.

The tip of Smaug’s member had now risen from beneath the gold, and he noticed the halfling eying it hungrily.

“That’s too big for you, little one, but I’ll let you taste it.” Smaug continued to caress Thorin with one tip of his split tongue, but moved his rod forward and reached for the drop of pre-cum forming at the tip with the other. He shivered as he tasted it himself and after moistening part of his tongue in it, he slid it into the hobbit’s hungry open mouth.

Bilbo was about to explode with pleasure as he felt the indescribable taste. It was the most delicious liquid he’d ever tasted and the tip of the dragon’s tongue was gently wrestling with his own tongue. The hobbit lost himself in the rainbow of sensations that were exploding in his mouth, before he decided he had no way of describing it, even to himself. The sweetness of the dark ales of Bree and the fruity aromas of the wines elves drank all tasted like dirt compared to this divine essence. It was something Bilbo felt he had to have forever.

He didn’t want to open his eyes or let the dragon’s tongue exit his own mouth, but as Smaug withdrew, he was forced to. The sight of the dragon’s shaft so close to him was almost as mesmerizing as the taste. It had emerged from a rough and scaly sheath, but it looked warm, moist and very sensitive.

“Can I touch it, oh, Smaug the Mighty?”, Bilbo whispered as Thorin grabbed the hobbit's cock and started to jerk it furiously.

“Go right ahead. Taste it again.” Moving the tip of his member closer, Smaug almost started to tremble as he felt the halfling’s tongue against the pink and soft flesh of the tip of his cock. Pre-cum started flowing again, covering the entire tip in a clear liquid that sparkled in the mountain hall brighter than the elves’ treasures of starlight. Gold coins continued to clink around him.

With his mouth filled with ecstasy again, Bilbo starting rubbing the entire side of his face against the dragon’s cock, with his mouth open and tongue extended. He gathered the clear liquid and quenched the thirst he never knew he had. Bilbo still couldn’t describe the divine taste, but he could smell it. It had the aroma of fresh spring flowers, mixed with the scent of a summer sunrise.

“ _So this is why Thorin wanted the dragon to himself_ ,” Bilbo thought, jealous of the king of dwarves who would be able to enjoy this bliss again and again. According to tradition, Thorin could summon Smaug back anytime, to protect his kingdom and perform... any _other_ tasks, once he had tamed the beast.

For the moment, it seemed like the opposite was happening and Smaug was taming the dwarf. All of the dragon’s tongue was now focused on the dwarf. One tip was slowly stroking his massive and hairy cock, while the other was caressing Thorin’s back and slowly making its way to the dwarf’s hairy, sweaty hole. Smaug paced himself and gently lapped and tucked at the dwarf’s balls before slithering along the sensitive behind the sack and hole. His tongue started drawing circles around the dwarf’s inviting hole.

“Enough,” Thorin bellowed. “The hobbit is yours, but now I must have my reward.”

The dwarf was about to cum when he forced himself to stop. He was the king and he would settle for nothing less than the king’s reward. He didn’t let go of Bilbo’s hard cock, but he brought his face closer to the dragon’s dick and started rubbing against it too.

Smaug almost purred as he felt Thorin’s beard on the tip of his shaft and got an extra kick when he realized that both the little creatures now had their tongues extended and rubbing against each other as they gulped in his pre-cum. Thorin and Bilbo were passionately bringing their tongues together while the sweet liquid continued to drip in their mouths and on the dwarf’s beard, down to his own hammer.

When Bilbo finally opened his eyes, they met Thorin’s intense gaze and the hobbit felt himself pulling back, despite not wanting to leave the absolute ecstasy of the dragon’s juice.

“It’s time, Smaug,” Thorin thundered with the authoritative voice of a king. “You can have your way with the hobbit, but I must have mine with you.”

“And I was so enjoying myself with both of you...” Smaug sighed. “You do know this is my first time as well, don’t you?”

Thorin gasped as he couldn’t imagine how the inexperienced dragon could give him so much pleasure on his first try. He trembled at the thought of summoning the dragon anytime he so desired to taste his fluid and even be inside him.

Smaug lifted the hobbit into the air, using one tip of his tongue to support him and shove more liquid into his hungry mouth, while the other slowly teased at his hole.

“Take me. I want you inside me,” Bilbo whispered and only the dragon could hear his passionate plea. Smaug wished his tongue was split into a thousand more tips, so he could caress every bit of skin on the halfling, but he settled for slowly inserting the tip of his tongue in the little one’s sweaty and soft hole.

Meanwhile, Thorin had mounted the dragon’s cock, shoving his massive horn into the small opening at the tip. It felt warm and tight and the dwarf could sense the dragon’s pleasure once he was fully in.

“Yes, Kind under the Mountain, take me,” Smaug spoke trying to keep his voice even. Meanwhile, his tongue was ravishing the hobbit at both ends. One tip of his tongue had reached the deep of the halfling’s neck, while the other had squeezed inside him and was looking for the pleasure spot the dragon instinctively knew to massage.

When he found it, a soft touch was all that was needed and the little creature writhed and screamed in pleasure. Bilbo’s cock could have no more. The white fluid of the hobbit was shot up into the air and the dragon quickly moved the tip of his tongue that was in the creature’s mouth. With expert speed, he caught every drop in mid air. Smaug also stroked the tip of the halfling’s cock to collect every last bit of the liquid and gently placed the spent creature on the gold coins below.

The dragon brought his tongue back into his mouth, to taste the little creature’s fluid with full sensitivity and... smiled. Thorin noticed the unnatural look of the beast’s snout, and smirked. Convinced his member was bringing the dragon to the edge of ecstasy, he continued to pound the hole on the beast's cock, until he could hold himself back no more.

“Smaug, you are MIIIIIINE!” the dwarf screamed as he emptied his juice into the dragon. He collapsed, naked and sweaty, on the top of the dragon's dick, slowly lapping away at the beast’s pre-cum, that still covered it.

“Thorin, my master, my lover,” the dragon spoke softly. “I am yours, but I must temporarily return to the North.“

The King of Erebor furrowed his brow. “Have I displeased you, Smaug? Is that why you leave me?”

“No, my king, it is now my turn to lay an egg in the cold lands, for another dragon to grow.”

“I’ll be a... father?” Thorin smiled at the though of bringing a new dragon, the ultimate tool of both destruction and pleasure, into the world.

“You’ll always be my king, Thorin Oakenshield. The dragon that will be born shall face the world alone and wander by himself, seeking the riches of man or dwarf or elf. He will find with them the same bliss you have given me now,” Smaug sounded sad.

“Will you return when I summon you?” Thorin was getting sad too, knowing that once the dragon left, he’d feel alone, truly alone, for the first time since he was born, regardless of the family and friends who surrounded him.

“I will, King under the Mountain,” Smaug spoke before raising his head and inserting his tongue into one of the treasure chests that lay high above Thorin and Bilbo. He retrieved the Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone, and gently lowered it and placed it in Thorin’s open palm.

“Don’t...” Thorin started to speak as the dragon’s tongue slowly lifted him into the air and settled him next to the hobbit who was still shaking softly with pleasure.

“Next time you’ll see me, King Thorin, I will not hurry to leave. If you so wish, I will return to Erebor and be your humble servant for all time”, Smaug said as he rose to take flight and leave the underground hall.

“Do you want me to keep the hobbit around for you, my love?” Thorin asked, hoping he still had a chance to convince the dragon to stay.

“You are my only king,” Smaug declared before exiting the hall and disappearing into the darkness of the huge corridors of Erebor.

Lying naked next to Bilbo, Thorin had never felt lonelier or more abandoned. He reached out and grazed the hobbit’s fingers with his own. Bilbo reciprocated the caress and they held hands. No other hobbit or man on Middle Earth would know the ecstatic touch of a dragon in their lifetimes. They were bound together in their pain, unable to ease each other’s loneliness, but condemned to pine together for the dragon as long as they lived.

“Maybe, maybe I should stick around,” Bilbo slowly mumbled.

“I’ve shared my dragon with you, Bilbo Baggins... The King under the Mountain will also share his home with you for as long as you wish to stay,” Thorin responded, clutching the Arkenstone in his other hand. “I just wish I could have filled all these coffers with his juice. They’d be worth ten thousands times more than gold,” he continued, feeling his eyes fill with tears.

"He’ll be back, my king. He’ll be back for you..."

 

 

 

 

 

Bard was struggling to aim the arrow at the weak spot in the dragon’s armored hide as the beast flew right over his head and instantly covered him in a crystal clear liquid that sparkled in the night sky. The man of Laketown was shocked that the beast hadn’t spouted fire, but... water? It was everywhere, on his lips, in his hair, and it was slowly dripping down his chest and into his pants.

The smell intrigued Bard. Its subtle aroma reminded him of elves and mountain tops. The man unconsciously licked his lips, taking the clear liquid inside his mouth and slowly tasting it with the tip of his tongue. One taste was all it took and Bard fell to his knees, tearing up. It was the most delicious thing that he had ever experienced, sweeter than the stolen and magical kisses he sometimes claimed from the elves of Mirkwood. He felt his entire existence shorten into the span of one second, one short and unpleasant moment before this true birth, his new awakening of the senses.

Bard was crying tears of joy, because he knew the ecstasy that was overtaking him also meant that the dragon had been tamed. He would no longer destroy and threaten his people and his family. Now that Smaug was Thorin’s, the dragon would never bother his people again.

The man hungrily licked his index finger after running it over his forehead to collect more of the divine liquid, knowing that this was an experience only a few chosen men were ever privy to. The dragon’s rushed stream hadn’t been erratic. The beast had aimed it straight at him, and that made Bard feel special and loved.

He continued to collect and swallow the dragon juice, ignoring his throbbing erection, and finally rested on the wooden floor of the tower, face up to look at the stars. Every sweet moment Bard had ever experienced, his first orgasm, the birth of each of his children, paled in comparison to the ecstasy that was still boiling up inside him, hitting all his senses in waves as high as towers, instead of a single mountain high peak before release.

“ _I guess I owe the King under the Mountain all of this_ ,” Bard though to himself, picturing Thorin fully erect and pounding the dragon’s rod. “ _I’ll have to thank him personally!_ ”

Later, when he did, Bard would realize that the aroma of mountain tops in the dragon’s clear liquid had actually come from Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain, Master of Erebor.


End file.
